Unwelcomed Love
by Refined Jam
Summary: A sudden change in Miroku's scent send's the youkai population into a frenzy! What's a monk to do when his friends and enemies start to take interest in him more ways then one? YAOI SMI Pairings. Chapter 5 up! Please review. 5-27-05
1. Chapter 1: Unwelcomed Scents

Dedicated to my two good friends:  
  
To Rob who didn't want it and to Bryce who really needed it.  
  
**  
  
"Fall back!" Inu Yasha yelled his muscles tightening and untightening in excitement at his new prey. His eye's averted to the side for a moment catching Kagome as she quickly scooped up Shippou and darted into the tree line. He snorted, finally able to cut loose without any worry. If only things were always this easy he thought to himself as he drew out Tetsaigia. Taking a more defensive stance, the large snake making up the tail of the beast darted to him, only to be smacked away with the hilt of the blade. He growled out, baring his fangs as his ears darted back and forth making sure Kagome and Shippou were well out of the creatures reach.  
  
Kagome notched an arrow into her bow, aiming at the enormous chimera, a haphazard beast that seemed to be compiled of a bull, lion, and snake. The back of the body was muscular and built like a bull while its front section was of a lion. Despite the mixture of creatures it was quick and nimble on its feet able to dodge this way and that out of the Tetsaiga's reach.  
  
Taking aim she let the arrow fly, it sped through the air only to be caught mere inches from the body by the snake's head, snapping it in two. She cursed inwardly, if only it hit! It would have definitely killed the beast if it landed on its mark. Her eye's twitched slightly as she glared down at the snakehead that was hissing back with a venomous smile and a wink. She cringed inwardly, were snakes even able to smile let alone wink!? The snakes head nonchalantly went back to dealing with Inu Yasha, striking at him with it's fangs as the hanyou held them back with the blade of the sword. Pushed back he grunted, as he took a step forward and moved the sword in an upward thrust, throwing the snake back into the main body of the beast with a hiss and a growl.  
  
The human like quality that seemed to seep from the features in the beast made Kagome step back in shock and surprise coiling her arms about herself in a protective manner as she let her bow slip from her hands to drop to the ground. That was just too creepy, even for her.  
  
The lions head took it's attentions to Miroku, eyeing him up and down in a somewhat pleased manner before it lashed out with it's hooves knocking him to the ground before he could register the lion's pleased gaze at him. Miroku quickly scrambled to his feet pushing his shocked expression aside as he slashed at the chimera with his staff, dragging it across the skin leaving it a bloody gash that didn't even seem to phase it. It just continued to batting at him trying to swat him to this side or that and doing a pretty good job at it to. The end half seemed to be doing a pretty good job at infuriating Inu Yasha into a rage. His face set into a scowl as he jumped up only to be knocked backwards into the forest by a bunt from the bull's hooves.   
  
His stomach throbbed, as it seemed to cave inward from the forceful blow. Inu Yasha rolled up onto his knees doubling over from the blow and panting slightly from the strenuous work of trying to fend off and kill the snake half of the body with little to no success. He cursed at himself as he pushed himself up into a standing position; one arm snaking around his stomach to cradle the wound while the other leaned into the Tetsaiga for leverage. He was pissed, and by god he was going to kill that thing even it meant the death of him. There was no way he was going to let it get away with tossing him away like he was some piece of trash.  
  
Kagome gasped as she saw Inu Yasha kicked back into the woods with a shocked expression. She quickly snatched up her bow as she searched frantically for the hanyou. Following the line of broken tree's and upturned soil she finally found him in a very irate state, cursing blatantly as he pulled the tetsaiga up and over his shoulder and giving her a side ways glance.  
  
"Inu Yasha are you alright??" She looked at him with concern and bit her lip as she saw him scowl at her in an unpleased manner. He turned his body to give her his full attention tilting his head up slightly and giving her a sweet smile.  
  
"I'm going to rip that fucking thing into pieces." His voice was soft and sweet as he smiled at her. Kagome backed up a step, looking at the hanyou with a creped out expression as he dashed back into the clearing to finish the fight.  
  
"What's wrong with Inu Yasha? That was really creepy..." The kitsune clutched Kagome's shoulder as he burrowed his head into her hair to hide his scared face. Kagome reached back and rubbed his head softly, looking back to where Inu Yasha dashed off to.  
  
"I think...he's really pissed and I'm guessing that we should stay out of his way until he gets it out of his system." She shivered slightly as she recalled the soft tone his voice and the smile on his face. That was really creepy. almost like the snake.... Her thoughts trailed off as she absent-mindedly pulled the kitsune to the front of her, holding him protectively.   
  
"Ieeee!!" Miroku's scream blasted through the trees as Kagome's head spun to face back to where her friend was stuck in battle. Instinctively Kagome's feet moved forward gripping her bow tightly and hurrying to her friend in need, breaking the tree line and jumping back out into the clearing.   
  
Kagome gasped inwardly as her eyes enlarged in shock. There was blood everywhere, the remains of the snake tail was slithering helplessly on the ground, impaled through the stomach with a log to hold it in place. The body of the creature was only an empty shell of what it was, the eye's of the lion were empty and hollow and by one look into them you could tell that the rest of the insides were just as empty as those sockets. Inu Yasha stood off to the side, the detransformed blade laying at his side and the monk in his arms. Kagome ran to the two kneeling down to his side and looking down at the unconscious bloody monk.  
  
"Wha-what happened!?" Kagome stammered as she looked at the monk with concern. Gently brushing his bangs aside she looked up at Inu Yasha with teary eyes." Is he...?"   
  
"No." He looked into her eyes and returned the worried expression. His nose twitched at the smell of blood and something else in the air causing him to cover his nose with his free hand. "We gotta get out of here, something doesn't smell right." With that Inu Yasha pulled Miroku up into his arms bridal style grunting at Kagome to position herself on his back to make a quick getaway. She nodded as she positioned herself on his back clutching his waist with her thighs and hooking her ankles together.   
  
"Kagome hold on tight I can't hold you like I usually do with Miroku in my arms."   
  
"Gotcha." Kagome hooked her arms around his neck and repositioned her legs to get a firmer grip on him without having her legs get in the way of his mobility. Shippou mimicked Kagome as he positioned himself on her back and clung to her clothes.  
  
Inu Yasha dashed off into the forest, quickly fading from view.  
  
**  
  
"Kuso! I can't stop the bleeding! Kagome come over here, I can't do this by myself!!" Inu Yasha was kneeling next to the naked monk his hands slightly trembling as he held the bandages. The blood pouring from the monk wouldn't ceased to stop and began to pool under him.'Shit shit shit!! What the hell did that thing do to him!?'   
  
Inu Yasha was frantic trying desperately to apply the herbs Kagome handed him as she walked off into the woods to spare Miroku's decency and her virgin eye's. Nothing was working, and the smell from the battlefield still lingered over Miroku's body. The scent was not all that unpleasant, infact it was quiet alluring, but the level of it was beginning to make him nauseated and dizzy.   
  
"Kagome come here! These herbs aren't working!" Kagome ignored the hanyou; she was to embarrassed to move from the spot she was in. There was no way she would see Miroku naked then have him hold that above her. He'd probably request a peek of her in the hot springs or something perverted like that for payment.  
  
Inu Yasha applied more of the pulp onto the various wounds scattered around his body. He couldn't figure out how in that short period of time the monk managed to get them while he was knocked back into the forest. It was barely a minute and by the time he returned the beast was hollowed out like a pumpkin and Miroku was half dead on the ground. The same scent lingered in the air as it did now, but before it also had a twinge of something else... something a whole lot less pleasant.  
  
Shippou trembled slightly at the sight of blood that was creeping towards him slowly. His eye's never waved from it, the sheer amount sent his mind into a frenzy. 'He should be dead...there's no way anyone could loose that much blood and still be clinging to life.' He balled up his fists, trying to push the thoughts from his mind. He just couldn't let such things roam freely in his mind, he should be glad the hoshi was still alive, but the thought of all the blood and the paled skin still haunted him.  
  
"Inu Yasha...? Is he going to be alright?" His hands balled up into fists as he clenched onto the material of his pants.  
  
"I don't know...right now the only thing we can do is wait." Inu Yasha finished off bandaging the monk and looked him once over again to make sure he had gotten all the wounds. His attention however was drawn to a mysterious liquid that was mixed into the pool of blood around the hoshi. It was a morbid shade of purple, slick with a somewhat matt finish to it, it paled in comparison to the scarlet of the blood. 'What the heck is this shit?'   
  
Inu Yasha's hand moved in-between the monk's parted knee's to inspect the liquid with a slow poke of his finger. Nothing. It neither hurt or moved from his touch. With curiosity pushing the hanyou reached down to snatch some of it up, if he only knew this quick action would stir the mystery liquid to life  
  
"What the fuck!? It's alive!!" Inu Yasha leapt back as the purple substance solidified itself into a crystallized form and made a thrusting movement at his chest. Once getting some distance from the substance Inu Yasha tried to make his way towards the hoshi's arm to drag him away. But with every nearing step the liquid became more agitated then before. 'Fuckin shit, I can't get the stupid monk away without pissing that thing off.' Inu Yasha snorted in agitation, getting the monk out of danger was going to be a tricky task and with Kagome still off gallivanting in the woods and Shippou in a state of shock there was no way he could depend on them.   
  
Inu Yasha couldn't think of anything to do other then to try and quickly dash in and snatch the monk up and hope to god the gew wouldn't be able to have time to get off an attack. He looked at the gew and readied himself, he'd have to be quick about this, the motion of moving the monk was surely going to aggravate his wounds and cause him to increase the still steady flow of blood leaking from him.   
  
"I don't like the smell of this." The kitsune held his nose tightly as he gazed at the now slowly dissipating pool of purple gew. Where it was all going he had no idea.   
  
"Inu Yasha! That stuff! It's disappearing!!"   
  
Whipping his head back to the now marginally small pool of purple substance he took his chance he took his chance and snatched up the naked monk.   
  
"Where the hell did it all go??" Inu Yasha's legs wobbled as he stumbled back trying to get more distance from the pool of blood and the small amount of substance left.  
  
"I don't know!"   
  
"Shit, I don't like this one bit, but as long as it's gone.... Runt, go get the stupid hoshi's clothes so we can beat it before it decides to make another appearance."  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************** 


	2. Chapter 2: Trying To Do The Right Thing

Chapter 2  
  
The sun came early, sending it's vibrant glow through the forest and into the little camp. Inu Yasha stirred, his hair a jumbled mess of knots and tangles, the night was merciless to him. He had lost allot of sleep that night, the invading scent pushed and pulled at him, teasing him and almost sending him to the breaking point. He moved farther away from the monks form, cupping his nose as his eye's fought to stay open.   
  
That blasted scent was what was doing this to him! He could still feel his arousal, as the monk moaned in his sleep and gently grabbed a few stray strands of Inu Yasha's hair.   
  
"Nnnnn..." The monks face contorted into a slight smile.  
  
At least someone had a good nights rest; Inu Yasha scoffed at the monk and quickly pulled the few stray hairs claimed by him back. He wasn't going to give the monk any more sympathy; he tended his wounds and carried him around until they found a half way decent place to camp. Then that infernal scent picked up again during the night and sleep was ruthlessly stolen from him. He could barely keep himself from pouncing the monk where he lay and ravaging him, and what enraged him even more was he had no guilt or disgust with it! Ravaging a man during his sleep? Exactly when did men become an option to ravage?   
  
He snorted; sliding his fingers into his white tresses and having them come to an abrupt stop at a knot. Inu Yasha sighed to himself, still cupping his nose, he could smell the foul stench coming from his mouth. Bleh, morning breath...  
  
"Shippou?" Kagome's eyelids fluttered open partially as the morning light filtered in, she turned on her side to the whimpering bundle that had pushed itself into her stomach. She stroked his hair and watched him relax under her touch. Must have been a bad dream. She smiled at the slumbering kitsune.  
  
The stiffness in her legs had begun to take its toll, served her right for sleeping in such a position! She moved to sit up and stretch out her legs as her attention fell upon a very peculiar sight.   
  
What was he doing? She gazed at the half-baked expression on the hanyou's face. His eye's were partially shut and glazed over as his face hovered a couple inches from the monks. She got up and walked over to him and gently slid her hand under the mess of bangs. Well he didn't feel warm at least; maybe he just couldn't get to sleep because he was worried about Miroku? Was that it? It seemed an odd answer to her question. Would he actually stay up to watch over Miroku?   
  
He barely noticed the hand sliding across his forehead as he gazed down at the sleeping monk who managed to claim a huge lock of his hair. What was he doing? He had been awake an hour before Kagome had come to stand beside him. In that time a plethora of thoughts filtered through his mind, kiss, ravage, fuck. He smacked himself mentally and turned his gaze to Kagome.  
  
"What are you doing? Were you worried about Miroku?" Her head tilted to the side slightly as she questioned the hanyou's odd position.  
  
"Ye..yea... I wanted to make sure he going to be aright." He lied; it's not exactly like he could tell the truth.   
  
"Well how about you get some shut eye while I watch over him for now? You look like crap, and in that condition we won't be able to get to the village until the late afternoon anyway."   
  
He sighed again; it was a good idea to get away from the monk. He didn't want anymore of these wild thoughts running free through his mind. He loved Kagome but the thought of doing anything with Miroku scent suppressed shivers up his spine.  
  
He didn't like it, not one bit, something had to be done about that smell or he would have to learn to control himself better. If not he was afraid of what he might make the poor defenseless monk do.  
  
"Fine."   
  
Inu Yasha sluggishly went across the camp to a suitable tree to sleep in, jumping up he leaned back to gaze down at the small whimpering form below.  
  
Shippou whimpered again as he buried his head deeper into the sleeping bag, apparently he wasn't having any luck with the scent either Inu Yasha noted.  
  
The winds blew softly pushing the scent downwind; Inu Yasha thanked silently whatever god that saved him a sleep devoid of any lustful thoughts of the monk.  
  
**   
  
Sango had waited all day for her friends to return, she was pointedly surprised not to see them at the village before her. They were all strong and one single youkai shouldn't have posed any problem. But then again, things always seemed to get more complicated with time. She shrugged to herself, 'I have nothing to worry about, they'll all watch out for each other.'  
  
**  
  
It was around mid-day when they took a break from their travels. Kagome sat around the fire slowly stirring the lunch, pausing slightly as she looked at Inu Yasha. 'I just don't get it, ' She couldn't help but brood over the past night's events, she knew that something was wrong. Inu Yasha was acting strangely, ever since Miroku was attacked and she couldn't fathom why. The wounds were healing and Miroku seemed at the most part out of danger for the exception of him being more of a Hentai then usual.   
  
Sango smiled as she turned slightly to survey their temporary camp, making sure everything was in order so it could be quickly cleared and their travels could resume. Shippou was playing silently with one of his rubber balls that Kagome was kind of enough to bring back from her time while Miroku was off taking a quick bath to soothe his aching wounds. It had been a while since he left and she began to worry if he was all right. It was strange enough for him to bath at this time of day but the length of time was even more worrisome.  
  
"Inu Yasha? Do you think you can check on Miroku? He's been gone an awfully long time." She looked up to the pair of half open golden eyes as they in turn gazed down at her. Kagome nodded in agreement. "He has been gone quite a while, and lunch is almost done cooking."   
  
"Feh, he's a big boy, I'm sure he can take care of himself." Inu Yasha closed his eyes and went back to sunning himself. He sighed inwardly as he let his thoughts roam to the monk and what was taking him so long. It had been a good half-day since the fight with the chimera and he only had two really serious enough wounds to cause him any trouble. Besides the wounds the scent seemed to subside marginally, but the pungent smell still caused him to wake up with a burning between his thighs.   
  
Kagome eye's narrowed as she looked up at Inu Yasha.'what a brat! Miroku nearly yesterday and he nonchalantly thinks he's all right to not be worried about?!'  
  
Shippou looked at Kagome's change of moods and chuckled lightly to himself knowing what the future held for the hanyou. "You better listen Inu Yasha~" Shippou squealed out with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Shut up brat before I beat the silence into you!" He glared down at Shippou and then turned his attentions to Kagome who had firmly placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Shit"  
  
"Inu Yasha, SIT!!"   
  
Inu Yasha came to a life altering halt, as his body seemed to merge with the very earth beneath him with a loud gut wrenching "Graaaaaaaa!" Pulling himself up slowly he glared at Kagome.   
  
"What the hell did you do that for!?" He quickly regained his composure as he stomped his way to Kagome, giving her the evil eye as he did.   
  
Kagome shrugged off the look as she held her hands out to the sides of her. Sango and Shippou looked on as the two came face to face. Both were glad they were out of the line of fire. If either of them had been under him when the words 'sit' emerged from Kagome's mouth they were sure to of had a very unpleasant experience.  
  
"You perfectly know why I said the 's' word!!" Kagome belted out at Inu Yasha with a scowl upon her face and her hands back upon her hips. Like hell she was going to let him laze about when they were worried about Miroku, and there was no way her or Sango were going to mosey on over to the hot springs to check on him!  
  
"Feh! I'm sure he's fine! He's old enough to take care of himself. And besides Shippou started the other argument" He scoffed at Kagome's attempt to make him feel guilty. It wasn't going to work; he did his share in taking care of the injured hoshi, and that infernal intoxicating scent caused him enough problems. Hiding his arousals was beginning to become an art.  
  
Sighing Kagome looked dead into Inu Yasha's eye's, piercing him with an icy blue gaze." Look, all we want you to do is go check up on him, it's not like we can do it considering he's taking a bath. We have a littler more consideration then you or he does when it comes to situations like this."   
  
He glared at her firmly, "Fine! I'll go check on him!" Turning foot he started to walk away from the camp while kicking Shippou clear across the area with a growl. "I'll deal with you later."  
  
**  
  
Miroku soaked his body in the hot spring for what seemed hours, his joints and muscles strained from the day's walking. He thought he would of been used to it by now but his body still protested the long arduous task of going up and down the hills of the forests and country sides in his condition. 'If only Inu Yasha came with me, I would of been able to make him clean my back for me." He sighed as he stretched his legs wincing slightly because of the wound; his eye's fluttered closed.  
  
His mind filled with images of women's curves, oh how they always caught his eye. The way they felt in his hand was unmistakable, soft yet firm. Ah yes, Sango was a perfect example of womanly curves. He quite enjoyed it when she changed out of her formal kimono into her extermination uniform. But as of lately he found himself admiraring Inu Yasha in the same way, his thick soft hair, and his golden eye's. In so many way's he resembled a woman that he himself found himself taken back by his boyish good looks.  
  
His mind filled with thoughts of ravishing Inu Yasha, way's to make him moan and scream out his name. As those filled his mind it began to drift towards Sango...Ahhh...she's beautiful as well, what am I to do? His lips curled into a smirk as Sango was quickly pushed aside with thoughts of Inu Yasha writhing underneath him. He couldn't keep his mind away from it, perhaps, if he just tasted of him once it would clear his mind of such lustful thoughts.  
  
He began contemplating how to do so, but the more he thought about how he was going to make it happen, the more he thought about what he was going to do 'when' it happened. With the all the naughty thoughts running through his head he barely noticed the erection he was getting. Soon the ache between his legs begged to be soothed as his mind raced on with Inu Yasha spread open and ready to be consumed. His hand slid down to his hardened member, slowly pumping up and down. His head pulled forward as his back arched into his hand. Stroking the head with his other hand he thought of Inu Yasha's firm chest and nipples, oh how he was going to pleasure that boy once he got his hands on him. He let his one hand slide down to his backside as he imagined Inu Yasha's tongue giving him all the pleasures of the world. He pushed his finger into the entrance as his other hands thumb rubbed the tip of his erection. His hand worked faster as his stomach twinged with the anticipation of his on coming climax. He pumped harder and harder as his other hand released the tention of his backside, his finger curling slightly inside of himself hitting his sweet spot. No longer able to hold back the waves of pleasure he released his seed into the hot spring with a low moan.   
  
"This isn't right, he's not like that, heck I'm not like this!" Miroku breathlessly whispered, cheek's still tinted pink from the previous hand marathon.   
  
He decidedly yelled at himself inwardly, I don't want a love like that. Women are more then enough to satisfy myself with. All this stress is making me think oddly towards him.  
  
Miroku jerked up quickly as he heard leaves brushing up against something. Looking around franticly he searched for what caused the noise. 'Shit, I hope no one saw me!!' His chest tightened as he thought of what would happen if someone caught him pleasuring himself, what an embarrassment it would be to explain himself! His breathing became almost erratic as white hair flashed for a brief moment to his left.   
  
"Oh no, don't tell me Inu Yasha saw me." He breathlessly whispered  
  
A voice from behind agitatedly creaked "Saw you do what monk?"   
  
Inu Yasha came walking up to the spring with his arms crossed and his ear's twitching, he was still pissed at the earlier sit he was given. He sniffed the air for a moment 'Uhnnn…that smell...it's come back' Inu Yasha suppressed the moan in his stomach and the building heat in-between his legs. His eye's traveled down the monk to his half cocked erection as his one eyebrow raised and a profuse blush spread across his face. Quickly he turned on his heels to face away from his friends miss hap with the hot spring. "Ummmm...I think maybe you should wait a while before you come back to camp." Inu Yasha squeaked out.  
  
"What do you mean Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Look down." Inu Yasha stammered slightly as he heard the monk gasp slightly at what he was trying to get across.  
  
"Ahhh!!...I'm sorry about that, y'know hot water and all..." Miroku turned five shades of red before he finally found his robes. Quickly emerging from the hot spring he reclothed himself, as his heart was about to leap from his chest. Inu Yasha stood there with his back to him, listening to the monk's rapid heartbeat and panicked breaths. The scent from before increased dramatically leaving the air with the smell of spice; Inu Yasha's nose breathed it in dreamily. It smelled so good...he closed his eyes as he took in the scent again and again until he began to feel the cloth of his pants tug and pull. He looked down to see the beginnings of an erection.  
  
Miroku was still fumbling with his robes; he just couldn't manage to tie the knot that kept his purple robe on correctly. He was panicked, Inu Yasha's acute observation (acute observation as in him pointing out Miroku was half cocked) made him even harder then before. What was he going to do? If he didn't calm himself down Inu Yasha was surely going to notice the big lump in the front of his robes. 'I have to calm down.' Miroku breathed in calmly as he continued to work the knot of his robe. He felt the tightness of his muscles slacken as his breaths evened out. Finally he was coming back to his calm senses as he willed himself back into a normal state of mind.  
  
Inu Yasha gazed at Miroku with glazed over eyes, the smell was beginning to die down. It pulled at him to go towards the monk, whispering sweet nothing's into his ear and promising pleasures beyond his wildest dreams or nightmares. His feet followed the dieing aroma, stumbling half hazardly as his mind drifted and lingered only on the scent no longer able to control himself.   
  
"Inu Yasha? Are you alright?" Miroku's voice was laced with concern as his friend awkwardly stumbled towards him in a daze.   
  
"Hmmmmm...?" Inu Yasha's eyes were nearly closed completely as his face reflected one of calmness and joy. "You smell really, really good." A smile widening across his face as he tilted forward, falling.  
  
Stumbling forward in an awkward way Miroku quickly tried to catch Inu Yasha as he fell forward on top of him."Inu Yasha!! What's wrong? Are you alright?" The monk gasped as the hanyo's arms laced around his waist and his head burrowed into his robes. "Hmmmmm...?" Was his only reply as he breathed in Miroku's intoxicating scent.  
  
'I can't control myself..this scent..it's taking over me.' Inu Yasha's last thoughts as his face nuzzled its way through Miroku's robes and laid itself on his bare chest.  
  
Miroku breathed in deeply. What was happening? Inu Yasha is making moves on him? There has to be something wrong, this wasn't the regular Inu Yasha that scoffed at human weakness. His personality was completely different... Miroku reveled in the attention Inu Yasha was giving his chest but soon became panicked at the thought that there was something wrong with Inu Yasha to cause him to act so sensually.  
  
Inu Yasha's face nuzzled the crook in Miroku's neck, still sniffing the remaining aroma. He began to lick and nibble at the monk's exposed flesh, whimpering at the dying scent. Miroku moaned slightly as his quacking hand buried itself into Inu Yasha's long silken threads. 'It is as soft as I thought it would be.' The monk thought to himself as a surge of pleasure washed over him like waves smothering the beach in turns. He was beginning to get hard again and his scent screamed to Inu Yasha, 'fuck me...fuck me...' Inu Yasha's hand's slid down to Miroku's waist as his body laid between his leg's, rubbing up and down Miroku's sides he could feel the hardening of flesh beneath him and the over powering scent that engulfed the area. Miroku moaned and shivered underneath him enjoying the attention of his friends roaming hands.   
  
'No, I can't, not like this.' Miroku's hand's tried to push Inu Yasha away, but he stayed as Inu Yasha's mouth engulfed one of his nipples, tugging it slightly as Inu Yasha gazed up at him lustfully.  
  
"Nnnnnn..." Miroku enjoyed the pleasure, he could feel his muscles become lax against Inu Yasha. But he wasn't ready to give up yet, this was wrong. Something had possessed Inu Yasha and he needed to stop this before either of them had a guilty conscience.  
  
Miroku stiffened his body and smoothly let out a stern voice, "Inu Yasha, Stop." He could still feel Inu Yasha's hands rubbing his hips with no compliance with his demands. He felt the tension build, it had been a long time since he left camp and the girls had sent Inu Yasha to retrieve him, they were going to undoubtedly begin to worry even more and come looking themselves only to find a sex crazed hanyou and a pervert monk trying to do the right thing. His jaw tightened as he came up with the only idea he could think of. He let his body loosen once again which seemed to please Inu Yasha greatly as he pushed open the top part of Miroku's robes exposing the rest of his chest to the world.  
  
"Inu Yasha.." Miroku cued as he lazy drew circles on Inu Yasha's back. "Please.... kiss me..." He whispered faintly knowing that the hanyous' hearing could pick it up easily. Inu Yasha dreamily looked up as he began to comply to Miroku's pleading voice. He tilted his head to the side as he began to lean into capture the monks' lips when Miroku finally decided to deploy his plan. With luck it'd work, and if not…well...it's not like if it didn't work it'd be a bad thing now would it?  
  
Miroku sucked in as much air as he could as he screamed into his ears, Inu Yasha hands flew up to his ears as he jumped off Miroku giving him some distance from the loud obstruction to his hearing.  
  
**  
  
Kagome turned to Sango. "They've been gone awfully long, do you think we should start looking for them?" a worried expression spread across her face as she played with her cold soup. Shippou had finished his lunch ages ago and was playing Kirara, waiting for the return of his group. Sango on the other hand ate slowly as she eyed up the two bowls set aside for Inu Yasha and Miroku. "Yea, their food is already cold and it has been a long time since Inu Yasha left..." Sango's voice drifted off as Shippou's came into play, "I think I heard Miroku screaming!!" His ears perked up as he heard the faint scream of the hoshi.  
  
"Let's go!" Sango and Kagome yelled together as they ran off into the hot springs direction grabbing their weapons as they ran. Shippou quickly hopped up onto Kagome's shoulder as she darted by, taking a ride to the hoshi.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************** 


	3. Chapter 3: Kissing The Edge

Chapter 3  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Inu Yasha screamed as he held his sensitive ears.  
  
"Ahem...I could ask the same of you." Miroku's eye's met with his, utter confusion seemed to drip off the poor hanyou.  
  
Finally noticing Miroku's disheveled clothes he asked, "What happened to your clothes?" His eyebrow arched as he looked at the red welts on his friends neck and chest.  
  
"You happened Inu Yasha. I'm not sure what happened to you, but you seemed to be quite out of it." Miroku said coolly as he tried to straighten his robes. He heard the faint yells of his female companions and tried to quickly cover up the red marks left by Inu Yasha's playful sucking and nipping. Inu Yasha picked up on the yells as well and began to panic almost instantly.  
  
"HOUSHI!? INU YASHA?!" Kagome and Sango ran to them as they saw the two lying haphazardly on the ground. Shippou climbed down back to the ground as he walked over to Inu Yasha. "Stupid Inu Yasha, you made them worry."  
  
"Shut up brat." Inu Yasha growled as he tried to regain some composer and pride. 'What the hell just happened now? All I can remember is that sweet aroma...'   
  
Gasping as she caught site of the half naked monk Sango faltered back, "Houshi! What happened to you?" Worry dancing in her eyes. Kagome looked back at the monk with slight suspicion 'Those look like hikkies'   
  
"Okay you two, spill it."   
  
"Whatever do you mean Kagome-sama?"   
  
"You know what I mean, just look at your neck!" Kagome motioned to the red welts plastered all over the hoshi's neck  
  
Miroku had no idea how to explain the problem as he looked at the now two very confused women. He wasn't even sure what happened himself, it all happened so fast that it almost barely registered in his mind that the hanyou nearly had his way with him. All he could do was give Inu Yasha a side ways glance in hope that the hanyou could think of something to appease the women.   
  
"..." Inu Yasha looked back at the monk, he certainly didn't have to many answers for him, just a whole slew of questions. What happened back there? Did he really do that to Miroku?   
  
He thought back to the sweet aroma and could only conclude that it was to blame. Every night when the monk fell into a blissful slumber the scent would come in waves. Washing over him and enticing him to take the monk, and that's when it hit him. The aroma was usually just faint enough to tease, but when he approached the spring it assaulted his senses causing them to go into over drive, and that's when he lost it.   
  
"Well? We're waiting. Just tell us what happened; we know it had to have started when that creature attacked Miroku. You've been acting oddly ever since then." Sango said matter-of-factly.  
  
"It was probably because of that smell." Shippou chipped in, unknowingly getting a glare from Inu Yasha.  
  
"What smell?" Kagome inquired, looking over at the kitsune with interest.  
  
Inu Yasha quickly glared at the kitsune trying to silence him with a quick movement of his thumb across his neck. But the action didn't phase the kit, knowing that his mother was nearby to protect him was reassuring enough for him to keep telling his tale.  
  
"Well ever since we tended Miroku's wounds and that purple gew disappeared he's been smelling kind of…"  
  
"Kind of what?" Sango peered down at him.  
  
"I don't know how to describe the smell, it smells like when you and Kagome don't let me bathe with you for a week a month." His head tilted slightly to the side pondering why they did that.  
  
A quick blush plastered both women's faces at the mention of that week. Did the kit mean to say that the monk smelt like a woman in heat? How was that even possible? Then their thoughts turned to something else the kit said.  
  
"What purple gew?" The girls rang out in unison  
  
Inu Yasha winced at the inquisitive look the group gave him. How was he supposed to tell them about the liquid now? He thought it unnecessary since it had disappeared without a trace, causing no harm while it lingered about Miroku's battered form. It did have the slight scent of Naraku at the time, but he gave it no heed, allot of youkai gave off the stench of Naraku to some degree. Mostly were those that were disgorged from his body, Naraku finding no more use for them. He hadn't even given thought to tell Miroku about it.  
  
Inu Yasha bit his lip, "Well you see...while I was tending to Miroku's wounds there was this purple liquid that some how ended up all around him..." Rubbing the back of his head he wasn't to sure on how to continue. That's when Shippou piped in, "It wouldn't let us near him but then it disappeared!"  
  
"Wait a minute, your telling me, that this purple liquid was all around me and was attacking you? And you couldn't find the decency to tell me about it!?" Miroku yelled. "Didn't you think I had the right to know about it?!"  
  
Inu Yasha and Shippou held their ears from the high-pitched wail that came from the monk, the girls could only nod and agree with the monks' statements.  
  
"Well I didn't know this would happen!! I thought it was just some useless piece of Naraku that he'd thrown away!"  
  
"WHAT?!" The group screamed in unison.  
  
They had been traveling for little over two days now, heading back to Kaeda's village in hopes to find answers to why Miroku was attracting so many youkai.   
  
They had barely left their campsite the other day before a group of youkai had managed to sneak up on the unexpecting monk and drag him off into the woods. Luckily Inu Yasha was quick to notice the monk's absence and the putrid scent of the youkai, and bring him back in one piece. Damage was next to none, some torn clothes here, some mussed up hair there, but all in all intact.  
  
Miroku was clearly on edge since the first few attacks, staying in the middle of the group to make sure he was safe from being dragged off and possibly raped.   
  
Inu Yasha on the other hand had become fiercely protective, any scent of youkai that wafted his way was found out and annihilated. Kagome and Sango were at odds with what to make of the hanyous behavior. His protectiveness was understandable, but he hovered and fawned around the monk as if he were glass.  
  
Of course it didn't help that they had been gone for a good day without so much of a word until Miroku suddenly popped up in front of them on Inu Yasha's back as if nothing had happened.  
  
This had happened after the third abduction of Miroku. They still couldn't figure out why they were gone for so long and why they were dodging their questions like the plague, but they had the sneaking suspicion that something important happened while they were off by themselves.  
  
They were going to find out one way or another even if they had to tie them to a tree to do it.  
  
Around the third abduction attempt Inu Yasha could barely contain himself. By the time he reached the monk he was already sprawled on the ground naked, two youkai holding his arms while the third slowly sucked on his member. The low moans he desperately wanted to hear seeped from the monks' lips, the aroused scent smacking him in the face and begging to be answered.   
  
He stood there for a moment taking in the scene; his eye's transfixed on the beads of sweat coating the monks' skin. Then and there he knew he wanted the monk for himself.   
  
He looked on at the scene, the heaving chest of the monk rising and falling with every suck and lick. The youkai's took no notice of him though as they switched positions and another one began to suck on his nipples with slow undulating licks and nibbles.   
  
The monk moaned in pleasure, no longer struggling against them, but now urging them on to take him. His silent pleas didn't go unnoticed, as the two youkai holding down his arms, released their grasp and pulled him into a more open and easy accessible position.   
  
Inu Yasha stood there transfixed until he heard the low guttural moan of the monk and snapped from his daze. Loosing himself at the orgy playing itself out in front of him he dashed in before the youkai could make his first thrust, tearing him apart.  
  
"Get the fuck away from him! He's mine!" His chest rumbled as he growled at the startled youkai who initially backed away with feral snarls, dragging the poor monk with them.  
  
"He's mine, I was about to claim him!" The one youkai took a defensive stance over the monk while the other snarled and pushed him out of the way.  
  
"What are you talking about you fucking bastard!? He's MINE!"   
  
Miroku lay in a heap, back to the ground, panting slightly as he calmed down. He moaned as he turned to the side, his body ached from all the activity, mainly the dragging him off and stripping part.   
  
His moans didn't go unnoticed though as the feral youkai looked down possessively and Inu Yasha made a mad dash at the two knocking them to the ground and pinning them with his legs.   
  
"Wh-what happened!?" Miroku jumped to his feet started by the sudden actions. His body aching with the sudden burst of energy.  
  
'I was walking and then...oh god, not again. What's going on? My body's burning and I can't think straight, it's as if I blacked out entirely but have been awake the whole time. I just don't understand this! Why is this is happening to me!? And why the hell am I naked!??!' Miroku quickly snatched up his robes in a huff and looked to Inu Yasha who was mercilessly disposing of the youkai under his feet.   
  
"I told you he was mine!" Inu Yasha hacked away at the youkai, ripping off an arm and beating them with it. His eye's bled red as he continued to scratch, claw and rip the youkai to pieces. Leaving a blood smear and grounded flesh soaking into the ground.   
  
Miroku backed up cautiously pulling his robes around him then quickly running off into the woods.   
  
"Fuck fuck fuck fuck!!!" Never in all of his life had the monk swore so many times as he dashed through the tree's spotting his staff and picking it up as he made his way.   
  
'Those eye's, he's gone crazy again. SHIT! I can't use the kazaana so I'm left to defend myself with my staff and my sealing scrolls.' He snorted, what a fine mess this was, never in his life did he think something as bizarre as this would happen to him. But then again many strange things had been happening lately; the purple blood, those infernal youkai attacking him, Inu Yasha and where exactly were the girls? Off picnicking merrily as a rabid Inu Yasha hunt him down!?   
  
He snorted again as he pulled his robes tighter around himself. He had been running for 30 minutes now and the pace he was running at was beginning to take its toll.   
  
"I can't take this, I have to take a break or I'll be at Inu Yasha's whim if he finds me. Who knows what he'll do, he's been acting odd for a while now." Miroku plopped himself ungentlemanly like onto a log; taking a break as his heart slowed down.   
  
"I just don't understand what's happening to me. Why are all these male youkai trying to....". No he wouldn't think about that right now, he had more pressing matters to attend to. The main one being to catch his breath and hope to god Inu Yasha was sane by the time he found him. Who knew what the hanyou would do in his blood lusting state, it was hard enough to tell when he was normal let alone crazed!   
  
Miroku pulled his legs into the lotus position beginning to breath deeply to regain his stamina and his mind. What he would do for Buddha right now if he knew it would help him get away from all of these damn youkai. He'd never drink again, heck! he'd never grope Sango again if he knew they'd leave him alone. All this sexual activity was beginning to get to him, he indeed liked to perform the act, but even he had his limits and he was drawing the line here.   
  
"Buddha, why have you forsaken me?" he sighed, "Isn't it enough that I have this kazaana? Isn't it enough I've vanquish all the evils I've seen?"   
  
No answer, he wasn't expecting one, but still some sign would have been helpful, and suddenly he regretted his thoughts. For a sign from Buddha did come, it came in the form a pink-eyed hanyou lumbering from the woods to his current position.  
  
With a startled jerk he made it to his feet watching as Inu Yasha slowly made his way to him. As the hanyou finally came within a couple of feet he noticed the bundle he had in his hand; two decapitated heads swaying as he gripped their blood matted hair.   
  
He gulped, this wasn't good, wasn't good at all. His eye's locked with the terrified gazes plastered to the bloody faces of his past abductors and he broke out into a mad dash.   
  
How could he?! He had never known the hanyou to be so brutal and so sadistic before. Sure he had slain many youkai since they'd known each other, but he never blatantly desecrated their bodies. But then again there was a first time for everything, this was just another thing to add to the growing list. One would only hope that nothing else would be added anytime soon, he didn't think that he could handle any more then this at the moment.  
  
Miroku dived through some bushes, pushing back tawny limbs as he breathlessly came to a halt, a dead end and the only way was down.  
  
He peered over the cliff face and debated his chances of surviving "Hmmmm…Inu Yasha, cliff, Inu Yasha, cliff." He sighed, "Choices choices! Either way I'm gonna end up a bloody pulp!"   
  
He snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest 'This just isn't my day, I wonder what father would say if he knew I was the real mans man.'  
  
"Probably say I was mixing up my signals, and to get my rear in gear." He had to chuckle at this, but his eye's wandered over the cliff's edge and to the thought of how the hell he was going to get out of this mess, one of them being jump and pray for the best.  
  
The wind picked up sending a few stray leaves across the clearing and over the cliff. Perhaps this was another sign from Buddha; take the plunge. He mused as faint thuds came from the forest, turning slightly he scanned the tree line. His heart picking up as sweat began to moisten his forehead. Inu Yasha was laying in wait for him, and the only way out was down, or perhaps…  
  
He began to formulate a plan, but his mind became lucid as a tugging sensation racked its way across his brain. It pulled at his senses, making his skin prickle as he felt a wave of yoki hit him. The sensation had only come to him once before, signaling him that great power was near and ready for the taking. He remembered back to the hot spring, the ping he felt before Inu Yasha interrupted, it rang out twice before fading into nothing.  
  
Inu Yasha crouched down low in the tree, surveying his prey; his hands still gripped the two heads as they swayed with his movement. Sniffing the air he picked up the faint scent of musk from the monk but it was quickly covered up by the overwhelming stench of sweat and fear.  
  
Dropping the heads he silently leapt to the ground and made his way to the monk; his hands bloody with remnants of flesh loosely clinging to his nails. He licked his hands clean, breaking the tree line and approaching the monk.  
  
Looking at the lithe form he could tell the monk was concentrating intently on something within his mind; not taking notice of his approach.   
  
Finally taking notice, Miroku backed up and slipped his hands into his robe to pull out his seals. He was sure this was a one shot deal, if he didn't manage to pull this off Inu Yasha would have his way, whether he liked it or not.   
  
Backing up, he was nearly kissing the edge of the cliff when Inu Yasha managed to breathlessly whisper "Come here houshi…"  
  
Taking small steps forward-he distanced himself from the cliff- but kept his distance from Inu Yasha. His eye's narrowed a bit when his eyes finally met with the hanyou's, dark pools of gold that were soft but held a yearning for his flesh. He knew it wasn't the hanyou's fault that he was in such a state, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to lay down without a fight!   
  
"Inu Yasha, please, I know you're still in there. You need to stop this, I don't want to fight you." His words hung in the air as a gentle breeze blew by, tossing a few more leaves over the edge of the cliff, another sign from Buddha no doubt.  
  
With a slight growl Inu Yasha stepped forward; the red in his eyes gone and replaced with a pink.  
  
"You don't have a choice monk, I will mate with you."  
  
His breathing seemed labored as he spoke, the temptation of raging blood to take over being suppressed with no little ease. He knew he wanted the monk, but reasons why eluded him until now: the soft skin and dark hair, the lean body and the dark onyx eyes. He wanted it all, and the tugging in his mind made the attraction all the more arousing. He had to have the monk, even if it was forced, the nagging tug would not cease until his appetite was quenched  
  
"You will come willingly or by force, the choice is yours." Inu Yasha growled out, keeping his youkai blood back, the dying scent now coming back in full force  
  
Miroku blanched, the words seeping from his friend's mouth were so unlike him, but he couldn't hold back the twinge of excitement and the ever-present ping in the back of his mind.   
  
It whispered to him ' Let the hanyou take you, let him ravish you in ways you never thought possible. Take his power and make him mine.'  
  
It's sensuous voice made his blood burn and that's when he finally realized to a small extent what was wrong with him.   
  
Ahhh...sorry about such a long wait! Been a little lazy and a tad college bound. I'll try to update a bit more often neh? Don't want to keep you all hanging to see what happens, all I ask is at the lease 3 reviews per chapter. I really want feed back and suggestions on my story.  
  
Now special thanks for those that reviewed  
  
animegurl6: I'll definitly update more your this interested! My first review ever!  
  
Lord Sesshomaru: I'm glad you like the story as well, I'm definit you'll be making an appearance soon in the fic =9  
  
Xtreme Chick: Arigato! I was wondering if it was interesting enough, I guess you answered that question XP  
  
Emme1: Awww...don't worry, I won't leave you hanging like this again. D   
  
Well, anyway, thanks again for those that reviewed and I'm sorry this chapter is so tiny. I'll try harder in making the chapters a little more substancial. I'm also thinking of adding in some first person perspectives, what do you think?  
  
P.S Punctuation and grammer has been fixxed in the first two chapters, also slight additions have been added. 


	4. Chapter 4: Breaking Down

Sorry for taking so long to update, it's just that I've been having a bit of a writers block. The majority of this fic is just made up at the moment with no plan, so I tend to go over alot of ideas to get to the desired ending I have in mind. Any suggestions for pairings and plot I'd be happy to take into consideration, anything to get the creative ball rollin!  
  
So yea, updates will probally be pretty spuratic, gomen! Don't hurt this Refined Jam.  
  
P.S The next chapter will probally be the start of people's POV's, I find it alot easier when you talk in first person. With hope this should make the updates happen more often ;)  
  
~*Last Time*~  
  
"You will come willingly or by force, the choice is yours." Inu Yasha growled out, keeping his youkai blood back, the dying scent now coming back in full force  
  
Miroku blanched, the words seeping from his friends mouth were so unlike him, but he couldn't hold back the twinge of excitement and the ever present ping in the back of his mind.   
  
It whispered to him ' Let the hanyou take you, let him ravish you in ways you never thought possible. Take his power and make him mine.'  
  
It's sensuous voice made his blood burn and that's when he finally realized to a small extent what was wrong with him.   
  
Chapter 4  
  
Miroku was panting now, the yoki from Inu Yasha strangling his senses and the subtle voice playing with his mind. He couldn't resist the hanyou's approach as he roughly grabbed him about the waist, pushing his face to the juncture of his neck and sniffing in his scent.  
  
'Sweet,with a hint of fear, he smell's so...so... delicious.'   
  
Inu Yasha wrapped his arms around Miroku pulling him closer, nibbling on the houshi's ear, he let out a soft purr. This was what he wanted, wasn't it?  
  
Miroku let out a sigh as he gripped the sealing scrolls tighter in his hand as the hanyou made his way up his neck to playfully nibble on his ear and tug gently on his earring. He was having a hard time resisting the hanyou's advances, he was already feeling the hardness build between his legs as the hanyou continued to taunt and tease him.  
  
What am I going to do? I want this so badly but it's not me that wants this… it's my blood. My blood wants this, the voice in my mind wants this… I need to resist this until I can get back to normal.   
  
Miroku moved his hands to Inu Yasha's forearms and gently began to push himself free, Inu Yasha whimpered in reply of the lost heat that caressed his chest and looked up at Miroku lustfully.  
  
"Stop resisting, you know there's no way out of this besides me or going down." He motioned to the cliff behind him and smirked at Miroku devilishly.  
  
Miroku could still see the pink tint to Inu Yasha's eyes and sucked in a breath as they began to turn a deeper hue.   
  
He knew what was happening again, and he had to stop it no matter how much his body and mind were protesting it. He would have to deny the warmness in his stomach and the pulling force at the back of his mind. He just had to…But it was just becoming to hard to resist it, each abduction had carved it's way into his being making him lust after the experience.   
  
Inu Yasha observed his catch, and what a catch he was! Watching the monk waver in his resolve as he backed up almost timidly. Inu Yasha could smell the arousal on him and he knew that there was no denying it; the monk wanted him.   
  
"I..I...can't." Miroku backed up more kissing the ledge with his heel.  
  
Inu Yasha snorted and quickly grabbed the monk about the wrist and anchored him from making any faulty choices.   
  
Miroku lashed out at Inu Yasha as he grabbed his wrist; smacking a sealing scroll to his face and stumbling backwards, falling.  
  
The hanyou let out a yelp as the scroll burned away the flesh on his face, scratching and clawing to remove the intruding piece of paper from his view.   
  
Only managing to free the thin sheet from his left eye he caught a glimpse of the monk stumbling backwards and over the cliff. His stomach clenched as he franticly made a grab for anything to keep the houshi from falling, but only managed to get a hand full of air and a ear full of the monks desperate screams as he plummeted towards the forest below.  
  
"NO!"  
  
A wave of guilt filled his form as the lingering scent of Miroku wafted about him as a gust of wind pushed up from the cliffs surface, and with that another scent assaulted him, one that was all to familiar.  
  
**  
  
Miroku eye's widened in fear as he watch himself descend to the thick foliage bellow, quick mantra's floating through his head as he both cursed and pleaded for Buddha's' help, anyone's help. He was unable to restrain his gasp when his prayers were answered and a sturdy hand gripped him about his wrist, dangling him mere feet from a protruding tree branch that seemed to be waiting to impale him.  
  
Miroku gulped as he stared feverously at the hand gripping him, the pale skin a bright contrast to his sun kissed complexion. Moving his gaze from the arm and up to the face that it belonged to Miroku bit back a gasp as he came to an equally, if not more, pale face attached to none other then the Great Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru himself.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Miroku gaped at the placid face of the demon lord whose eye shined brilliantly like a well-polished jewels.   
  
**  
  
He had been waiting for this moment.  
  
Longing for this moment.  
  
When the monk would finally be in his grasp and all his desires and questions would be fulfilled.  
  
Why had the monk intrigued him so? It was true he wasn't fond of any ningen, for the exception of Rin, but this particular one had an air about him, a scent that pulled at his inner core to do the unimaginable.   
  
It repulsed him and fascinated him at the same time, never before had he felt such a lustful longing for any creature he'd encountered through his life; he was going to get to the bottom of this even if it killed the monk.  
  
With that he hoisted the monk onto his cloud, still gripping him about the wrist, he lowered his face to make eye contact and make his seriousness known.  
  
"What have you done monk? There's something different about you and it's effecting this Sesshomaru."   
  
Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as the monks' expressions seemed to change from shock, confusion, then realization.  
  
"Well?" Sesshomarus' annoyance was beginning to leak through to his sultry baritone voice and Miroku had to bite back his fear as he swallowed some air to begin his explanation.  
  
"I'm not sure..." He gulped, unsure on how to explain his current situation to the Lord towering above him in almost an ethereal glow under the dying sun; the ping sensation pulsing at the back of his head.  
  
Miroku looked up and peered into the strikingly beautiful eyes of the phantom in front of him. His eye's locked with the jewels before him as he suddenly began to see the hidden lust in the youkai's eyes.  
  
Feeling the monks' uneasiness, Sesshomaru removed his hand from his wrist and placed it on his shoulder in almost a reassuring way.   
  
Almost startled by his own actions Sesshomaru peered back into the monks' eye's feeling a slight tug begin to drag him forward. He pushed the feeling down, trying to regain his composer.  
  
  
  
"I will not hurt you if you tell me the truth, and believe me monk, I will know if you lie to me or not."   
  
His expression hardened as his hand gripped Mirokus' shoulder firmly; sharp claws piercing the material of his robes and lightly scratching his flesh. His eyes were still dusted with a hint of lust as he peered down at the almost cowering houshi.  
  
Sesshomaru's mind wandered for a moment as the houshi's scent wafted into his nostrils because of the closer proximity. Before the wind had blown the scent into the distance leaving it faint, almost nonexistent, but now it was filling every pore, leaving him with knots in his stomach.  
  
Recalling back to when he first was assaulted by these lustful feelings coiling in his abdomen, he remembered the scent was stronger then.  
  
**  
  
I  
  
He had been patrolling the woods in search of substance, but found nothing but an enticing aroma that danced gently on the wind. His chest heaved slightly as he more deeply took in the scent.   
  
Without a second thought his padded heels moved without question as he sought out the owner of the intriguing aroma. He had to know what sort of being could enrapture his very heart into a heavy thudding storm.  
  
His eye's lidded as his head tilted back, taking in the scent more clearly. His silver mane rolling off his shoulders as he sniffed softly to discern the direction it emanated from.  
  
Finding it coming from a nearby hot spring he stalked his way to the heated water source with feathered feet.  
  
He crouched low as he stalked across the last few feet that stood between him and the now very pungent scent. Now more then ever his body heated to an almost unbearable degree, the skin on his face caught with a light sheen of sweat.  
  
Taking a heavy breath he parted a few limbs of the shrubbery opposing his view.  
  
Never before had anything gained so much attention from him.  
  
Before him lay the monk that accompanied his half-breed bastard brother. (A.N Say that 3 times fast.) His hand a furry of emotion as it slid up and down his heated member sloshing the water in a rhythmic beat.  
  
A pulling sensation began to tug at his inner being, begging him to seek out the scent and claim it, as his lustful gaze roamed over the contours of the ningen.  
  
His eye's felt hungry for the sight of the declothed specimen in front of him as they slowly took in every curve and well built muscle that defined his body.   
  
His body trembled as the pulling sensation delved deeper; grasping him from within. He chocked back a displeased moan as his heart ached and his groin throbbed with need. Never had he felt such passion rise so fully to his body, he had always had so much control, so much restraint, but where was it now?  
  
All the barriers that he had put up to protect himself, all the walls encasing his soul, broken in an instant of blind passion for a dark haired houshi.  
  
Still holding onto the few limbs of the shrubbery his tongue unconsciously licked his lips.  
  
He wanted the monk now.   
  
But to his dismay a musky scent entered his nostrils as he sensed his younger half brother draw closer to his pray. Cursing he released the branches mindlessly causing them to rustle together as they swished back into place.  
  
Miroku jerked up quickly as he heard leaves brushing up against something. Looking around franticly he searched for what caused the noise. 'Shit, I hope no one saw me!!' His chest tightened as he thought of what would happen if someone caught him pleasuring himself, what an embarrassment it would be to explain himself! His breathing became almost erratic as white hair flashed for a brief moment to his left.   
  
"Oh no, don't tell me Inu Yasha saw me." He breathlessly whispered  
  
A voice from behind agitatedly creaked "Saw you do what monk?"   
  
Sesshomaru bolted as the last of leaves rustled into place causing him to give away his location. Cursing himself for his lack of control in such a situation he withdrew his scent and aura even deeper into himself so not the slightest trace of him lingered in the air.  
  
He promised himself then and there that he'd retrieve the monk one way or another, be it willing or by force he would have him. He would cure himself of this lustful wanting need.  
  
/I  
  
Feeling a tugging sensation on his hand he snapped back into realty as he took in the pained expression of the monk.  
  
**  
  
"Itai..." His voice was faint as the claws delved deeper into his shoulder, he was almost sure if this kept on going his arm would be ripped from his shoulder blades. He could already feel the trickle of blood snake its way down his chest and arm in a slow lethargic stream.  
  
In a desperate manner Miroku began to tug on the Western Lords hand trying to free himself of his grasp, but the hand gripped firmer until recognition painted its way across the honeyed eyes.  
  
"Sesshomaru, please, you're hurting me..."   
  
Miroku winced as the claws were quickly extracted from his shoulder leaving a pained numb sensation behind.  
  
Sesshomaru looked to the monk then to the blood coating his fingers in red and purple swirls; this was definitely not normal.  
  
Heat began to fill his being as the scent of blood triggered his feral instincts to catch and mark this potential mate.   
  
The blood on his fingers moved about languidly coiling down the joints of alabaster skin. Bobbing his head down Sesshomaru licked his fingers clean, savoring the sweet metallic taste of his prey.  
  
The blood slid back his throat with ease, arousing him even more.   
  
The feral beast inside unfurled itself from its restraints, quelled no longer by the logic of the taiyoukai's mind. Now only blood and lust remained as the monks blood pulsed with his own causing him to loose the little control he had left to acquire about the houshis' blood.  
  
Miroku gulped as he watched the youkai lord lick the red and purple swirls from his fingers, finally proving his theory of what exactly was wrong with him. All along these strange happenings were because of Naraku and his creature.  
  
He knew now it was only a matter of time before the Western Lord lost control and all he could do was wait. He was still at least a couple feet from the tree tops and the thought of jumping pulsed along with the ping resonating from the back of his skull.  
  
But without warning Sesshomaru dipped down gracefully claiming the monks' lips in a passionate kiss. Miroku's eyes widened as he realized that the lust had finally taken over the taiyoukai and he was soon to follow.  
  
Licking the monks' bottom lip Sesshomaru pleaded for entrance, gasping slightly Mirokus' lips parted and a tongue delved in licking and playing with his own. Miroku could barely suppress the groan that rumbled from his chest as the western lord gripped him about the lower back pushing him further into a now very passionate kiss.  
  
They slowly descended down to the forest floor, Sesshomaru still clutching his package close to his body as the cloud slowly dissipated   
  
Breaking away from the kiss Sesshomaru peered hungrily at his newly found koibito. He thirsted for more of the exotic taste of blood, to fulfill his hunger and to purge the longing and tugging sensation throughout his body. The bloody wound only added to the eroticism of the situation, the smell and taste burning his blood and heating his loins.  
  
He gazed into the houshi's eyes, no longer with a burning lust but also with a burning passion. Was this what love felt like? The thought of loving anyone never grazed his mind before; it was a weakness that could be exploited. He had thought of mating for heirs, but never before did love ever cross his mind. Mating was a necessary deed, to find a mate strong enough and capable enough to pass along good genes, and Inu-youkai's mated for life so their choices had to be perfect in the coupling.  
  
Despite himself Miroku sighed contently in the taiyouki's arms, he could no longer fight his hunger as he reached up and pulled Sesshomaru down to ghost his lips across the taiyoukais'.  
  
He never thought in a million years he'd be stuck in such a situation like this, but he wasn't complaining. Sesshomaru was as beautiful as any woman. Maybe this was what coerced him into letting his instincts take over. He had always thought the cold demon lord a deadly, yet beautiful, person much like his younger brother; both were ghostly visions that challenged the beauty of a woman and the strength of any man.  
  
He didn't know anymore, all he knew was he had been denying these feelings for a while now, trying to damn them up and keep them locked away. And here he was with another opportunity to test out these feelings.   
  
But the price was high for the houshi and he wasn't sure he was willing to pay, Inu Yasha had offered with the same willingness with such ferocity, and now, here was the taiyoukai himself bidding him to make love. Could he even survive if he tried to deny him of his desires? His strength out matched Inu Yashas', and the monk could barely fend him off.  
  
All he could think of right now was how wrong and yet how right this whole situation was as the taiyoukai slithered a hand into his robes.  
  
"You're quite houshi, your mind seems to have left us." Sesshomaru chuckled as he pinched the taught nipple wedged between his fingers, catching the monk into a ruff kiss as his mouth opened to protest the action; silencing him once again.   
  
His tongue lightly flicked across the houshi's teeth before playfully nudging the others tongue into action. Miroku becoming bolder slowly pushed his tongue into the offending mouth, lightly trailing his tongue along the canines. Their tongues swirling about each other in an exotic dance of dominance, pushing at each other to take control.  
  
It had gone on for a while now, the houshi becoming faint from the lack of oxygen as the taiyouki finished the kiss, slowly sucking the monk's tongue into his mouth and letting go with a seductive glow about his features.   
  
'He's radiant.' A soft smile played across Sesshomarus' features as his feral instincts took on a more loving role. He had to admit the houshi looked positively delicious with his lips slightly parted and panting.   
  
He grinned, as he whispered into Miroku's ear,"Mine..."  
  
"Yours?"   
  
*************************  
  
animebay-b- If your still alive after holding your breath this long I am impressed, just make sure you didn't cause any brain damage, I heard lack of oxygen does that to ya. :P  
  
Emme1- Well just tell me when you can't take it anymore and I'll be sure to send you over the edge in style! xD  
  
Jenny-fer- You got your Sesshomaru, now the only question is will he win our delectable little uke? 


	5. Chapter 5: Beginings of Something New

Disclaimer: Oh dear god, it's true. I do own them! I really do!

Roses are red and so is me, I don't own them so no suey. D

a/n Ok, I know it's about time I updated this story, so here it is! (Throws chapter at reviewers and runs.)

b WARNING/b Gratuitous sex! OMGZ! Yup, that's right, hot man on man action so if you have a weak constitution and can't handle yaoi I suggest you skip this chapter.

But I really doubt any of you will, I know all you little hentai's have been waiting for this! So here I bring you a double chapter to make up for my absence.

Chapter 5

A thick blanketing scent penetrated the air; it was full of arousal and whispered promises of a gratifying night. Sesshoumaru claimed the lips of his lover once again and felt his heart swell with the heady aroma of his arousal. Letting his tongue sweep across the straight white teeth, he delved deeper into his lovers' mouth to better taste the sweet essence of the man he had chosen as mate. It was sweet and full like the juices of a well-ripened plum and Sesshoumaru found he just couldn't get enough.

Finally pulling his lips away Sesshoumaru looked down at the beautiful brunette in his arms in an almost predatory way.

The brunette's lips were parted from the intense kiss. They were bruised and swollen and he fervently let his tongue stray out of his mouth to sooth them, all the while wondering if he would live past this night if the kisses were any inclination to what was to come.

Gazing up into eyes as addicting as moonshine his lips parted to take breath. He couldn't believe that lips as soft as flower petals could belong to such a person, but couldn't really find himself caring.

It was all the better for him.

At least that was what he told himself as his eyes clouded with uncertainty and the bitter tang of remorse set in. His heart skipped in his chest as eyes as red as garnets flashed into his mind, and his eyes clenched at the thought. His body shook with the fear and regret that the hanyou instilled in him. So much pain. Those eyes held so much pain that they burned right through him until his very soul was bare and naked to see.

He loved him, he new that now. Even if it was too late, and the mere thought made him shake in the arms of his savior, he would still hold onto that feeling.

It started as a brotherly bonding and as time flew by admiration grew along with the sense that the hanyou was truly a beautiful creature.

Sensing the confusion that enveloped the brunette Sesshoumaru leaned his forehead against his, peering with intense fortitude.

Entwining their hands -Miroku snapped back to attention.

"You think of him even now when you're in my arms. Do you really think so lowly of this Sesshoumaru?""

"I would kill for you, die for you, I would cast you into the throws of passion and pleasure and let your voice sing to the moon above us as you screamed out my name."

His voiced turned bitter as he averted his gaze. "Do you really think that lowly of me to think of him as we now embrace? I do not attend to such frivolous things such as this so wantonly."

Miroku began to speak, his free hand trembling as it cupped Sesshoumaru's face. "I'm-"

Cutting the brunette off Sesshoumaru continued; his voice raising slightly with the unfamiliar emotions amassing in his chest. "Even before this change in you I had this urge to be by your side. Only now have I been pushed enough to deal with this feeling that wells and festers deep inside me."

His hand rose to the center of his chest, palming the skin between his pectorals in a way that seemed to want to sooth whatever unforeseen ailment twitched beneath the surface.

"We Inu Youkai do not mate without attachment to our partner." His voice swayed into his ears with a new understanding.

I 'They don't mate without love.' /I

Miroku nodded, taking in the forest a second time. It was so quiet, and there was no other light than that of the moon itself.

With a new understanding Miroku smiled shyly at the imposing figure. This was not something he figured into the equation. But, if Inu Youkai didn't mate without… I 'love' /I then it wasn't just his blood that brought the taiyoukai to him.

He was still confused slightly, but he understood that Sesshoumaru had some form of love for him, unless he was lying, and he doubted that someone with so much pride and honor would lie about something like that.

Then it dawned on him. I 'If he loves me and Inu Youkai only mate when they have a connection to their intended...then that means' /I

Eyes widening with understanding and cheeks staining red in a charming way Miroku gazed once

again at the amber pools above him.

He was stunned.

Absolutely and utterly stunned.

I 'It means that Inu Yasha loves me too!' /I

He swelled with the knowledge that two such creatures loved him! But there still posed a problem with Inu Yasha and his madness. There had to have been a reason for his youkai self to take control. If only he knew why, then he could settle one of the problems on his growing list.

"Enough thinking, we have much to do." Sesshoumaru's voice was silky and lustful with his unvoiced promise for the events that would unfold in a matter of moments.

Kissing Miroku on the forehead tenderly he laid open mouth kisses upon his temple and jaw line, making his way to his throat to sweep across his collar bone and to attend to the other side.

Miroku's mind cleared of any thoughts. There was no fear or worry about what was to come just a new dawning of understanding. Sesshoumaru loved him and it wasn't because of what was inside him. It was because of who he was, albeit never before would he think his future would turn out this way, but at the moment he really didn't care.

Suckling on Miroku's ear Sesshoumaru slid his tongue over the outer shell of his ear to playfully suck and pull on the lobe and earring, eliciting a moan as Miroku's hands braced his upper arms, squeezing as he lapped at the sensitive area.

"Uhhh…don't..don't stop." Miroku panted. Sesshoumaru abandoned the piece of flesh to lick and nip slowly down, pushing the monkly robes down to gather at the bended elbows of Miroku's arms; exposing the monks upper torso and arms.

The beginnings of heat spread throughout Miroku's stomach as the taiyoukai cradled his head and lower back, wrapping his tail around him as he gently laid him on the ground.

The feathery down texture was smooth, caressing the bare skin of his shoulders and cradling his head. A sigh of contentment breezed past his parted lips as the taiyoukai settled above him; straddling his upper thighs.

Letting go of Sesshoumaru's arms Miroku timidly reached up to bring down the ethereal phantom into a tentative kiss.

Complying Sesshoumaru dipped down, leaning on his forearms as he was pulled into the shy requested kiss.

Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as a content growl escaped his lips; the brunette pulled back with uncertainty.

Smiling he lent down to give him a reassuring kiss, letting his hand slide through the monks hair to relax him and pull it free of its tie.

Miroku nearly purred as slender fingers made their way through his hair, freeing it from its tie and massaging his scalp.

Moving down to the monks shoulder Sesshoumaru licked away the last remnants of the blood that still lingered on the sun-kissed flesh. His insides buzzed and heated as the tangy liquid made its way down his throat exciting him more.

Miroku felt dizzy from the tongue lapping up his blood and languidly making trails from his shoulder to his chest. His skin was heated and sensitized with the taiyoukai's touch causing him to quiver anxiously for the next movement from his lover.

Nipping, licking, and sucking Sesshoumaru made his way down the brunette's trembling body. Stopping at a reddened bud he sucked it in and brought his tongue to encircle it.

Letting out a startled gasp Miroku's hands clutched at the silver strands of hair, pushing the taiyoukai's head down and arching his back up into the wondrous sensations. It was like he was being bathed in warmth. Sesshoumaru's tongue was hot, wet, and pliant and he just couldn't get enough of its enticing exploits.

"Oh..oh!" Miroku swallowed as his eyes rolled back into his head as his phantom tugged on his sensitive nub with his teeth only to replace the sudden pain with soothing licks.

Blissfully Miroku panted from the lustful ministrations of his tormentor, his skin flushing and heating as Sesshoumaru languidly pleased him from head to toe.

Pushing the rest of the robes away Sesshoumaru lifted himself off Miroku to slide his leg in between Mirokus'.

Straddling his right leg, he looked down with lust.

"You're so beautiful."

Miroku flushed at the compliment with embarrassment. Being so exposed to someone that stared so contently at his naked form made him uneasy, so in a half hearted attempt he tried to cover himself with his hands.

Stopping the monk's hands, Sesshoumaru pulled them above the brunette's head trapping his wrists together, keeping them there with a slight squeeze.

"Don't hide yourself; you have nothing to be ashamed or bashful about. You're beautiful and have no need to hide."

"Th-thank you." Miroku met Sesshoumaru's eyes timidly. He just felt so exposed and helpless being naked in front of the still fully clothed taiyoukai.

"But don't you think" getting a tad bolder," you're a tad over dressed?"

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow, amused at his captive.

Smirking at the brunette he let out a content growl.

"You going to do anything about it?"

His voice turned into a throaty purr as he rub his leg against Miroku's already straining sex. His lips turned into a devious smile as Miroku let out a wanton moan of approval.

Letting go of his captives hands Sesshoumaru claimed Miroku's lips possessively, daring him to take the initiative.

Breaking away from the kiss Miroku wrapped his arms around the taiyoukai's neck as he rubbed himself in sync with Sesshoumaru's leg.

"Uuhhh..this is –pant—isn't..fair.." Miroku panted as he felt the pooling warmth coil in his lower abdomen. His penis was soaking wet with pre-cum, the silky texture of Sesshoumaru's pants clinging to his arousal because of the moisture.

"No, I suppose it's not." Smirking Sesshoumaru stopped his devious teasing of the monk's arousal.

Miroku groaned as the friction stopped and he looked up to see Sesshoumaru kneel up and undo the clasp to his breastplate, pulling it off to the side and letting it clank to the ground.

Miroku licked his lips as he watched Sesshoumaru wantonly.

Sesshoumaru made to pull off his haori as a gentle hand stopped his movement.

"Let…me?" Miroku's eyes met Sesshoumaru's and he let his arms lay off to the side giving Miroku permission to do as he pleased.

Sitting up Miroku kept Sesshoumaru's gaze as his hands slid into the haori, brushing over his taught stomach and up to the taiyoukai's nubs, rubbing them gently before coming to his shoulders and pushing the top down.

Sesshoumaru breathed in deeply, his arousal twitching with every delicate touch.

Closing his eyes he let Miroku have control. Letting him divest him of his clothing and run his hands over his body.

Gazing at Sesshoumaru Miroku gulped as he eyed the pale skin and defined muscles that rippled under his touch. I 'So beautiful…and yet he could tear me apart without so much as a second glance.' /I

Pushing his face forward Miroku engulfed Sesshoumaru's nipple, experimenting with what Sesshoumaru had done to him as he ground his bare hips into Sesshoumaru. Just showing him how hard he had become under his earlier ministrations.

Sesshoumaru growled, feeling Miroku's need rub against his own. He had to fight to stay still, his animal instincts kicking in as his tail flicked from behind Miroku.

Letting his hands wander down the chiseled chest; outlining the muscles on their way Miroku came to Sesshoumaru's sash; untying it deftly and tossing it to the side with the breastplate.

With a shaky breathe Miroku pulled Sesshoumaru's hakamas down revealing his engorged flesh leaking pre-cum and swollen with anticipation for the upcoming events.

Miroku gulped as he eyed the large member I 'There is no way he's going to fit that in me' /I

Sensing his lover's nervousness Sesshoumaru cupped Miroku's chin, tilting his face up to look him in the eye.

Letting a small smile grace his lips Sesshoumaru brushed his hand across Miroku's face pushing his hair from obscuring his view.

"You'll be fine, trust me. I won't hurt you."

Nodding Miroku hesitantly pushed the hakamas down further as they bunched at Sesshoumaru's knees. Seeing his lovers trouble Sesshoumaru stood, pulling off his shoes and kicking his pants off to the side with the rest of his clothing.

His tail swished lazily as he pulled his hair behind him.

Miroku watched Sesshoumaru discard the rest of his clothes, eyeing the ethereal phantom before him in the moonlight. Sesshoumaru seemed to glow silver as he kneeled down and pushed Miroku back onto his fluffy tail.

Offering Miroku his fingers the monk took them in his mouth and sucked and lathered them ravenously. Sesshoumaru was entranced by Miroku's tongue as it dodged in and out between his fingers coating them with his saliva.

Regretfully pulling his fingers free he placed the first of the three at Miroku's entrance, swirling around the puckered entrance and applying light pressure.

Miroku inhaled sharply as the first finger entered him. It was a strange feeling, not entirely unpleasant but it gave him the faint sensation of being filled.

"Are you alright?"

Miroku nodded quickly as the finger curled and stretched his insides. This was definitely going to be a moment to remember.

Adding a second finger Sesshoumaru scissored and stretched Miroku more, regretting the hiss of pain from his lover.

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if he could stop even if he was asked, but he'd try if it was what Miroku wanted.

"I'm fine. It just hurts a little bit." Gulping he bided his phantom to continue, hoping that the residual pain would fade into something better.

Adding the final finger in Sesshoumaru engulfed Miroku's member to soothe the pain with pleasure. Bobbing his head up and down he griped the base of Miroku's shaft with his other hand, caressing the prominent nerves on the sides and twirling his tongue about the tip.

"Ah-ah!" Miroku's hips flexed upwards as the duel feelings of pleasure and pain mixed giving him a jolt of something he had never felt before. He could feel the muscles in his loins tighten blissfully as the pleasure increased.

Finished stretching Miroku Sesshoumaru let his tongue lick away at the tip of Miroku's arousal, taking in the new cum and letting it smooth across his tongue.

Sesshoumaru leaned up, kissing Miroku. Smoothing his tongue over Miroku's he let the monk taste himself. Miroku moaned into the kiss tasting for the first time the salty liquid.

Keeping their lips locked Sesshoumaru pushed his weeping arousal forward into Miroku's puckered entrance, feeling the tight heat pull him in, he thrust forward filling his lover completely.

Miroku cried out into the supple lips above him, the scorching heat of his lover completely filling him as he thrust forward. The feeling of being ripped in two made him clench his eyes shut and ground his teeth together. He bid the tears not to fall but they slid past his delicate lashes to make their transparent trails down his cheeks.

It just hurt so much.

Sesshoumaru could already hear the whimper of pain and suddenly felt very weak in the knees. It was difficult to adjust so fast and he regretted moving so quickly. The welcoming heat had been just too much for him to handle. He just had to bury himself in it and claim the monk as his own- inside and out.

Chest shaking in a rumbling purr Sesshoumaru lulled Miroku into embrace and licking away his tears.

"I'm sorry koibito.."

Holding on tightly to Sesshoumaru's neck the burning pain subsided to a dull throb that reverberated up and down his lower back. He winced slightly at the feeling. Hopefully it'd get better…

Taking In a shuddering breath he adjusted himself more comfortably on Sesshoumaru's lap only managing to strike the spongy wet tissue that made up his prostate. A blinding jolt of pleasure shot through him as the tissue was once again jabbed, sending him into a near comatose state of bliss.

"Oh god, what was tha-" Miroku's words were broken off as a growl pierced through the tree's and a red figure came in following it like a ghost.

Inu Yasha's eyes glowed a threatening red as he eyed his brother and his intended mate connected in sex. Any logical thought that had come from his panicked search for Miroku fled his mind as he eyed his brothers engorged flesh sunk fully in a pleasure he himself should only know.

Leaping forward Inu Yasha made a mad swipe of his claws intending to dissect his brother piece by piece until his last shuddering breath was strangled from him in bloody glory.

Dodging back Sesshoumaru held onto Miroku's waist as Miroku clung desperately to his neck and his legs coiled around his waist. Landing a few feet back Miroku sank back down fully on

Sesshoumaru's shaft as it jabbed at his pulsing prostate and wrung a cry of pleasure from his throat.

Sesshoumaru was also having a problem. The intense heat and tightness around his length was making his body quiver in pleasure. If he didn't let go there was a great chance that he and Miroku would be killed by his bastard brother, but he didn't want to let go-he finally had Miroku in his grasp and he wasn't going to give it up without a fight.

His chest rumbled in a growl, pulling back his lips the fuchsia strips on his cheeks extended as he snarled at his brother.

"You've completely lost it you bastard hanyou! Do you dare try and take what is mine and mine alone?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red as he glared at his brother who returned an equally deadly glance.

Miroku could feel the burning gazes of the brothers as he sat fully filled on Sesshoumaru's shaft.

Inu Yasha broke into a insipid chuckle, dull and lifeless as his eyes flared with the insanity of his youkai blood.

"Yours?" His voice was coarse and strained like an animal as he stalked closer to the pair with the intent to kill.

Miroku buried his head briefly in Sesshoumaru's chest as he heard the sadistic madness in his friends' voice. He didn't want this, if they fought one of them would die and he couldn't bare to think that he would have to give up one of them.

Sesshoumaru might have only just recently entered his life but that didn't lessen the new feelings he was having for him. He had to stop this before it got too out of hand for him to make a difference, before anyone he cared about was killed.

His voice was strained as he let his bottom half settle fully, loosening his one arm he twisted slightly so he could look at his crazed friend.

Feeling Miroku begin to disentangle himself Sesshoumaru pulled him into tight possessive hold as he growled low.

Putting a reassuring hand on the taiyoukais' bicep he looked to Inu Yasha who was still slowly stalking towards them.

Getting his courage together he let his voice collect and spoke. "Inu Yasha? Please. Please don't do this."

His eyes were pleading with unshed tears; his gaze never wavering from the red eyes of his best friend.

Inu Yasha hesitated for a moment, Miroku's words filtering through his sensitive ears to his brain. He let his feet stop three feet away from the pair, his eyes meeting the pleading pair of violet of his intended. It was a shock to the system as the youkai blood in him seemed to retreat back slightly, reacting to the way it's future mate bid him to stop.

Becoming more aware of his current situation a new dawning came over Inu Yasha. I What have I done/I

Inu Yasha paled slightly; realizing what he had done over the past couple hours. He was a monster that lost control and had nearly killed Miroku. But even as the guilt spread through his being the sight of his brother and Miroku in such a position made his blood boil. I How-DARE-he/I

Glaring daggers Inu Yasha approached the pair again with steady steps intent on separating the two and taking what was rightfully his.

His feet padded lightly, descending on the pair like an eclipse, but for every step forward Sesshoumaru backed way with a growl; his eyes narrowing and his fangs bared. There was no way he would submit to his bastard brother and release Miroku.

Miroku clung to Sesshoumaru; the jostling of moving backwards causing him to move up and down Sesshoumarus' member. Any attempt at a coherent thought eluded him as the tantalizing shivers of pleasure wracked his body. He didn't think he would be able to stop the pair if Sesshoumaru kept moving like this.

Beads of sweat crawled down Mirokus' face and neck as he took a panted breath and released an almost inaudible whisper.

"Stop, stop n-now –pant-"

The brothers stopped at the whisper, gazing at the panting Monk but keeping their attention to each other.

Calming himself Miroku let his eye's slide open as he looked off to the side, still breathing heavily despite the lack of exertion on his part.

Aware of the thickness of the tension in the air Miroku knew he was the only one able to stop the inevitable fight that would ensue because of him. It was his entire fault that this all happened and he would be damned if the two of the people he cared about the most were going to slaughter each other.

These new feelings for the brothers might be in their infancy, but he was sure enough they would grow and blossom even further. So with another steadying breath he decided that a compromise would have to be made.

"I…I know you hate each other.." Miroku worried his lip as he tried to carefully put into words what he wanted to say. "but I don't want either of you to hurt the other…if-if you two continue to fight like this.." His voiced dropped as he looked down and away from them. "I'll refuse you both."

Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru listened to the trailing words of Miroku's whispered last statement. Looking at him before locking eyes with each other in a silent debate of accusations and blame at who was at fault for Miroku's little speech.

Being the first to speak, Sesshoumaru glared at his brother "He can't control himself, he'll hurt you and this Sesshoumaru will not allow that." His tail tightened around them as the last of his words graced his lips.

Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed, he stared at his brother with contempt, willing he would die on the spot.

"I would never hurt him you ass." The words ground out between his clenched teeth as he took a step forward.

Sesshoumaru growled out, brandishing his claws at his brother.

"STOP! Just-stop." Miroku's muscles clenched as he screamed at the two idiots he cared for. Why did they both have to so stubborn and pigheaded towards each other?

"Can't you two get along for my sake?" His voice was pleading as he yet again pulled his one arm free and extended it toward Inu Yasha in a silent plea to take his hand.

Stepping forward Inu Yasha accepted Miroku's hand as he was guided down to sit by the two while Sesshoumaru eyed him warily.

The tension was high and the air filled with the scent of sex but neither one deterred from the others gaze. Miroku sat there in between the brothers. Sighing in impatience he decided the first step would have to be taken by him.

Grabbing Inu Yasha by the tufts of hair framing his face he pulled him into a kiss, simultaneously clenching and unclenching his ass. To his joy the icebreaker worked with startling accuracy as the brothers seemed to move into action together. Their hands roamed over the expanse of Miroku's bare flesh, meeting at points to have fingertips skim each other. The brothers seemed to come to a common ground with each other as they pleasured and teased the monk in between them.

With a faint nod Sesshoumaru gestured to Inu Yasha's still fully clothed form while taking the swollen lips of his beloved in an almost fierce kiss. Slightly started by Sesshoumaru's lenience for actually letting him stay he began to remove his haori.

The fire rat cloth pooled around them as Inu Yasha dropped his haori and undershirt then removed his hakamas. His length stood erect and swollen, it twitch from the flush of cold air as it was exposed.

Naraku's mouth hung open slightly, his breathing turning shallow during the erotic display before him. His eyes were half closed; the haze of lust surrounding him thick enough to feel against his skin. His control had dissipated with the display, the only thing keeping him in his seat the intensity of their moves.

He had gone searching for his creature in hopes that it would have assimilated some powerful youkai by now. He needed a new body and he needed it soon, the moon was against him though and within a couple days he would revert to his human form.

God knew how much he hated to revert back to that hideous Onigumo, and ever time it was the same. The sun would set and his dark silky hair would recede into nothing more then a charred scalp, his skin would turn from it's usual milky white to marred tan flesh and he could feel his features change into the repulsive visage that was his human state.

He had hoped for a long time to rid himself of that blasted human inside of him, trying desperately to create the perfect body that wouldn't change into that horrible mass of burnt flesh.

And now, that body and power he so desired was within his grasp.

Before him lay the Taiyoukai of the West and his hanyou brother. They'd do nicely in making him a new body full of power.

'Fools, take the monk as you wish. Love him, worship him, and loose yourselves to your own passions, and once you do, I'll be there to claim your bodies as mine.'

He chuckled continuing to watch the erotic display in front of him.

"I never knew that my plan would turn out to have a life of its own, but this I can use to my advantage." He grinned. "Who would of thought of all the people to help me conquer my enemies would be you houshi?"

His eye's glittered as he continued to watch the display unfold in front of him. To them it was a dance of seduction, lust, and possibly love, but to him it was a promise for the future.

TBC

AN: Sorry for such a excruciatingly long wait folks. This update was stuck on my burnt up piece of junk of computer and I thought it was lost i>forever /i>. Ba da dum! But luck of the draw was with me! I was searching through some floppies and actually found the new update! Mcwoot! I'm so excited to get it finally up.

And as for all the reviews that nagged and nagged and nagged-thank you. Your insistence for me to update was touching. (I'm not lying)

So I hoped you all enjoyed this double chapter. It was rather a tease considering all the good stuff is next chapter oh ho ho ho! You've waited so long and I give you a deliberate cliffy!

I'm so going to get stoned to death (

Please don't feartme, I'm fragile.

Thanx a bunch for the reviews!

animebay-b: Stop holding your breath! (You must be really dead by now X) AND DON"T GO INSANE! that's bad...well not really. I kind of enjoy it

Jenny-fer: I'm so glad you luv it :9 I love all my bishies and they'll all get to play around and romp together! I promise! Don'tnosebleed to much though,ok? I'm running out of kleenex.

animegurl6: I updated. Now what? xD

Longing-Koibito: I rather fond of the Inu/Miro pairing myself (can you tell?) But I decided to add a little spice to it. SpiceSesshoumaru. raaaar drools

FluffysBijin05: I'm so glad you think my story's original. I hate itwhen I get an idea and someone has already done it. Keep on reading and tell me how it goes, neh?

Alpha Centauri: Sess/Miro AND InuYasha pairing, it's a three for one deal. woot

Lady-Crymsyn : You can find the purple gew in the Power Rangers first movie. :D

I'm getting lazy sooou sorry.

Random fangirl, Samsonite3599, brit, faelaine, jaded1612, setokaba, direkid, Aussieisohana, bffimagine, Sori of Chrome Dragon, SilverRayne, roxy, Maria


	6. Chapter 6: REVAMP!

Hey everybody! It's been forever and I DO have another chapter that is complete. But the whole story is just so disappointing to me that I want to do it all over including the new chapter. So the question is…do you want me to upload the chapter to sate your hentai needs? Or would you all rather wait for the complete revamping?

Please comment. I don't want to update if no one wants it.


	7. Chapter 7: Tug of War

Disclaimer: Oh dear god, it's true. I do own them! I really do!

Roses are red and so is me, I don't own them so no suey. :D

**Author's Note:** Well it's about damn time I updated! And I was so surprised with the response I got to get this chapter posted. It made me really happy to know that you like me! YOU REALLY LIKE ME!

As for rewriting this fic, I think I'm just going to edit, delete, and add some things to make it better. I'm fairly satisfied with it thus far considering this is my first story evar.

AND PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first sex scene blushes profusely. You have no idea how hard this was with no computer at my home. I had to type this up in a public place and I was so paranoid that someone was going to end up reading my screen and going "ARE YOU WRITING PORN? TEACHER! TEACHER! Kick this pervert out!"

But yea, please review. It's a nice kick to the ass and inflation of ego to get me feeling guilty and get me writing the next chapter.

**WARNING:** Gratuitous sex! OMGZ! Yup, that's right, hot man on man action so if you have a weak constitution and can't handle yaoi I suggest you skip this chapter.

But I really doubt any of you will, I know all you little hentai's have been waiting for this!

Bring on the Pr0n!

**Chapter 6: Tug of War**

They moved as men possessed. Hands gliding over exposed skin as their mouths found each other in the dim light of the moon

Miroku's head bowed back, the feeling of Sesshoumaru's thick shaft rubbing against him from the inside in steady calculated thrusts. His breaths warmed his neck while another set of hands came around to message his abdomen.

A firm chest met his back, Inu Yasha pressing in. His saluting arousal grinding into the small of Miroku's back, leaving moistness where ever it trailed.

Miroku pushed back against the chest behind him, sliding his hips back and forth against the slick skin before turning to face Inu Yasha again, his arousal bumping up against the other as he turned, sending a jolt of something electric up his spine.

Taking the opportunity as it presented itself Sesshoumaru pushed forward. His slick hard shaft going deeper as the brunette shifted. The following moan made him shiver as he thrust forward again to rub against his sweet spot.

Mirokus' scent intensified as Sesshoumaru thrust harder, deeper, and faster into the pliant body in front of him. Sending him into a heady bliss as his nose found the monks neck and licked at it-wishing he could drown in it.

Inu Yasha devoured the swollen red lips in front of him; his hands braced against the others shoulders as he nearly fell backwards from his brothers powerful thrusts. He watched him lick the others neck and breath in. He too felt the way the Miroku's scent affected him. It was a force in itself, a tug, a magnetic pull that dragged him and forced him to the man.

As Miroku was played like an instrument he couldn't help but notice that for once in his life he felt whole. The distinct fear at the beginning of this endeavor vanishing as the brothers ground against him in tandem, and he knew this relationship was still a quagmire in his mind. Miss steps would occur, of course, but he was going to continue on relentlessly. And as Inu Yasha pulled him into his arms with a breathless "C'mere" he readied himself for the first of the confrontations.

Sesshoumaru was less than pleased. Growling in warming as his brother glared back with menace.

"Go fuck yourself, it's my turn." He smirked arrogantly, still high off the heady scent of arousal and want. He had wanted the monk for a while. He could admit it now that everything was in the open. It had been a subdued feeling. How could he go to a friend and say with a straight face what he was feeling? Especially up until just a short time ago he thought the man was only interested in women.

No. He wasn't going to give up the reins completely to his brother.

Inu Yasha took the monks lips, licking them before sucking the bottom one into his mouth. His other hand finding the mans arousal and squeezing. When the brunette moaned and fell into his touch he had to have, Inu Yasha felt a wave of triumph.

Miroku was mad, the tug of war prematurely pulling him off the edge of a ledge he desperately wanted to fall from. At the moment he wasn't interested in tantric sex. He wanted them together as one. He knew this would be a hard step to take and his timidness thus far had shocked him. He was a take charge type of person and this change of his personality just wouldn't do.

Tired of being sandwiched in between two forces trying to work to the same end but failing miserably because of their inability to work together- he pushed away from them. Leaning out of their reach he shoved them together in a tangled mess of limbs.

"Is this the way you want things to be! Fighting each other as you try to make love to me?"

The brothers glared at each other but stayed entangled in the others limbs- refusing to move.

"This is a difficult step." Sesshoumaru let the silence weigh in the air a few moments before continuing.

"And despite the common ground of us," He glanced to his brother." Having an interest in you…"

"That's all we have to keep this shoddy relationship together." Inu Yasha finished.

He pushed off his brother to sit next to him; irritated and mad about having to share his mate. It was bad enough Sesshoumaru had gotten to Miroku first, but the mere idea of being more than indirectly intimate with his brother…was a tad disconcerting. But seeing Miroku like this... Ready, willing, and able… he supposed, just this once, he could put aside their feud.

"So can we do this? Because frankly I'm getting a tad put out."

Miroku was hot and sweaty, the breeze and the night air cooling him off and fixing the jutting problem at the apex of his thighs.

Sesshoumaru made ready to reply; his lips parting and chest rising in breath. Then he saw the sky. Felt a tongue sweep past is canines and the soft feel of robes against his back.

Then he was in motion once more, pulling Inu Yasha into his lap, biting-laving his neck up to his cheeks to gently nip at his mouth; asserting his dominance over his brother as the Alpha.

"I suppose a truce is in order." Sesshoumaru ghosted his lips against the white ears. His eyes flickered with some unknown emotion before sliding his hands to cup his brothers' bottom. Miroku looked on with interest as the brothers seemed to converse secretly.

"But remember." He bit into the tender flesh of the furry appendages eliciting a slight whimper.

"Any harm done to him and this Sesshoumaru will make sure you regret it."

Inu Yasha nodded with a glare. He would submit this time, but he refused to be the one to back down next time. The asshole was near impossible to work with.

They ground together. Their thick shafts sliding together with heated pants. Miroku licked his lips, moving closer as the pair took this cease fire to heart.

Well if they were finally going to be serious about this he was going to stop being so god damn shy about it. So he moved in close; his hand running along the downy fur of Sesshoumaru's tail and up to the base. The taiyoukai growled back pleasantly as he ground into his brother with maddening pressure.

Miroku pressed into their sides, grabbing their erections, and pumping them from base to tip to have his thumb caress the heads with his thumb. The brothers jerked together, hanging onto the other as the scent and touch of their lover possessed them.

Both of their eyes tinted pink as they pulled Miroku in between them again. Moving with a precise synchronism the brothers moved as if one entity possessed. Their clothing shuffled underneath their knees as Miroku brought his legs about Inu Yasha's waist. The brothers locked eyes again, non-verbally communicating.

They were no longer themselves. No longer, the son's of a great demon. No longer feuding brothers. They were raw energy and passion and as they took in the scent around them deeply, feeling the loss of their conscious minds, they no longer cared.

Sesshoumaru with eyes red as garnets pulled Miroku back into himself; Inu Yasha acting as an extension of his brother pulled the monks cheeks apart to expose the puckered entrance.

Miroku was in a daze, eyes red with a need dancing in and out of his sight while the brothers moved around him. They were mad with their blood was a passing thought as Sesshoumaru thrust in deeply.

"Unnng!"

Head bowed back like a diver ready to take the plunge he could feel himself stretch to accept the demon behind him. Neck bared and eyes wide Miroku trembled with the tangible need he could feel coming from them. His body shook with the pleasure and he knew right then and there he was lost in an ocean deeper then he could imagine.

Sesshoumaru licked at his neck; thrusting upwards into him like a spear all the while Inu Yasha kept him in hand.

The downy tail of the older brother coiled about them in a shielding gesture; rubbing silkily against their intimates before resting on the ground.

Inu Yasha shoved the clothing into a pile, an impromptu nest to spare them from the harsh earth. Watching his brothers' hips flex back and forth into Miroku's he licked his lips. Lying down in front of the monk, his head nestled between his legs as Miroku's erection bobbed with Sesshoumaru's urgent pounding.

Inu Yasha took Miroku into his mouth; the pounding shoving the brunette in and out causing him to recoil from the duel actions onto his hands and knees.

Grunting from the muscles tightening around him Sesshoumaru's tail swished behind him.

Pulling his brothers hair he lifted him to further engulf the straining erection in his mouth before sliding his tail underneath to cushion him.

Miroku moan in appreciation, quivering as one brother plunged in and the other sucked him off.

"Suck." Sesshoumaru pushed the dark head down. The brunette leaned forward, obeying, as he took the erection into his mouth and sixty-nined with the younger brother

They sucked each other off-the pounding of Sesshoumaru's hips sending each member deeper into the surrounding heat.

Air thick with moisture shimmered as the final coiling warmth took them. The end was close, Miroku felt his muscles burn with the strain to hold on only to find himself rocking against Inu Yasha's chest as his arms finally gave out.

"I'm…I'm coming…"

The brothers could feel the end as well and doubled their efforts- their faces turning feral as they plowed their way to completion.

Sesshoumaru's hand slid down to fondle Miroku's scrotum intimately, all the while Inu Yasha continued to suck, lick, and nip his need- taking as much of the flesh as he could without choking.

But all was for naught as Miroku moaned around him and came within Inu Yasha's mouth. And with the last of Miroku's moans around the hanyou's shaft, he came as well.

Hazy with completion Miroku fully layed on the younger brother as Sesshoumaru continued above them racing to his finish.

Sucked into Miroku's warmth and the muscles tightening around him he could feel the end so near, so close. With the last of his ebbing strength he lifted the brunette's right leg, hooking the knee on his shoulder and positioning Miroku on his side.

Miroku lay on his side in ecstasy. Too tired to move and too pleasured to care, as his prostate was abused and his phantom plunged in deeper.

Sesshoumaru pushed in faster, feeling his completion take over as the brunette was racked with another orgasm as he slammed into his prostate and tightened around him in a fierce grip of pleasure.

Spilling his seed, Sesshoumaru grabbed Miroku's hips and held onto him as his seeping arousal filled him with his essence.

Content and tired Sessoumaru rolled off the pair, taking Miroku with him as they spooned on their side in their impromptu nest. Inu Yasha followed the pair, kneeling down and licking Miroku clean before joining them and their warmth.

Miroku sighed contentedly, wrapping his arms around Inu Yasha and nuzzling into his neck before he drifted off to sleep.

The brothers lay together a while, the sounds of the night washing over them as they enjoyed the warmth and company of their mutual lover.

"Next time, I'm on top."

"Perhaps."

Sesshoumaru could barely manage his smirk as he wrapped his tail about them while his brother half glared in his direction.

He couldn't remember the last time he was this content, and somewhere in his mind Sesshoumaru had to acknowledge that this experience with his brother wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be. Perhaps… this relationship could be managed.

"I am going to be on top next time." Inu Yasha half growled, half yawned before nuzzling into Miroku's neck for the night.

Or perhaps he'd have to beat his brother into submission.

Special thanks to everyone that's put up with my inconsistent updating schedule! Keep on reviewing and giving me ideas, any and all suggestions are always taken into account while I write!


End file.
